The Lestranges
by TheGoldenWritersApprentice
Summary: This is a oneshot about Bellatrix and Rodolphus having nine kids. My friend made the plot not me


**A/N Hope you guys enjoy this. It was something my friend asked me to make up a while back; she said can I post it on here for her to read.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and children, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling**

Rodolphus quietly entered the library of Lestrange estate. He was sitting in a large chair by the fire with his family photo album. Nothing to with his parents no, this was his and Bellatrix's photo album.

Opening to the first page he came across a black white scan, and smiled fondly.

_The Dark Lord had vanished, some say he was killed others just don't know. But it wasn't the sudden disappearance of his master that shocked Rodolphus; no it was the fact that his wife, Bellatrix, had just dropped a bombshell on him. She was pregnant._

_She hadn't told him directly, she had left him an envelope containing a card and some photos. Deciding to read the card first the message read,_

_**Dear Rod,**_

_**I didn't know how to tell you, so I figured this was the wisest way. In this envelope are two photos that I hope for the sake of our relationship, you're as thrilled as I was when I received them.**_

_**Love Bella x**_

_Of course after that he was intrigued. What could possibly be in those photos that were so serious that their relationship depended upon it? Unable to rein in his curiosity, Rodolphus looked. There in a black and white scan was the perfect outline of a tiny baby._

_Shocked that after ten years of marriage and four failed pregnancies Bellatrix was pregnant; he had stumbled from the kitchen and soon found Bella in the library._

_Approaching her quietly he asked, "Why didn't you just tell me to my face?"_

"_I was afraid," Bellatrix whispered, looking down._

"_Afraid of what cheri?" He murmured, cocking his head to the side. In all the time he had known Bellatrix she had never been afraid of anything._

"_Afraid you didn't want the baby. But I do, I do want this baby Rodolphus. Please don't, don't make me get rid of my baby. Don't make get rid of the child I've wanted for so long." Her voice rising in pitch from distress as she looked up at him, tears welling in her dark eyes._

"_Hey. It's okay." Rodolphus cooed, engulfing her in a hug in an effort to calm her. "I won't make you get rid of the baby. It's our baby and I would never, ever hurt you like that."_

_Bellatrix hadn't heard him though because she had started to sob, repeating desperately 'don't make me get rid of my baby'._

_Rodolphus simply stood there, for how long he didn't know, holding his wife while she broke down into his chest. Rubbing her back he wondered idly if he was ready to be a father, he had heard Lucius complain often about how Draco always awoke during the night screaming and he couldn't make him stop, but then Narcissa would take him and he would shut it and hold onto his mother tightly. Rodolphus had always had to refrain from commenting that maybe Draco simply just _didn't _like him._

_He was pulled from his musings when Bella pulled back, Rodolphus gently wiped away her tears and kissed her eyelids gently. "I want this baby." He told Bellatrix softly. She broke into an ear-splitting grin and hugged her husband tightly._

"_How far along are you?" _

"_Almost 4 months. I have been using glamour and concealment charms." Bellatrix ducked her head slightly when she mentioned that it had been nearly 4 months and she didn't tell him until now. Still Rodolphus smiled contentedly._

The next picture in the album was of Bellatrix laid on a bed in one of Rodolphus' shirts and holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She wasn't looking at the camera she looking down at her newborn son.

Aden George Lestrange had been brought into the world on the 3rd of December 1981.

There were several pictures including some of Bellatrix and Aden sitting next to Narcissa and Draco. There was also one of Rodolphus cradling Aden and grinning next to Lucius awkwardly holding Draco and frowning.

After going through the pictures of Aden he came across the next black and white scan.

_Rodolphus was playing with Aden in the nursery when Bellatrix danced through the door with a shit-eating grin on her face, when asked why by her husband she simply passed him two pictures. Another baby scan, Bella was pregnant again._

"_Really?" Rodolphus asked in state of shock._

_Bellatrix nodded bouncing up and down on the spot before picking up Aden and twirling him around, telling him all about how he was going to be a brother. Rodolphus just stared at the pictures dumb-struck; he was going to be a father of two. Just a year after their first was born. Then he remembered the promise Bellatrix made when they first married, she would produce an heir, a spare and a girl. She had already completed a third of that promise, another third would be complete once their next child was born and Bella had always wanted a daughter to dote upon._

_Standing from where he was sat on the floor, he pulled his wife and son into a hug._

_This pregnancy hadn't been as nice as the first. This one they almost lost the baby twice and Bellatrix got more hormonal as the days went by._

So on the 22nd of May 1982 Blake Thomas Lestrange appeared.

Once again the next picture was of Bella in Rodolphus' shirt and holding a bundle swathed in blue blankets, the only difference this time was Bellatrix was facing the camera and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The picture that made Rodolphus smile most was of Aden, sat on his mother's lap and her arms underneath his as he held onto his baby brother and smiling innocently, the only way a young child can.

Going through the pictures there were many of Aden and Blake together with their mother. Coming to the next scan he smiled.

"_Rodolphus I'm pregnant!" Shrieked a very excited Bellatrix as she ran into the manor. Entering the kitchen she saw Aden was playing with his food and Rodolphus had a spoon full of baby food halfway to Blake's mouth, but his hand was frozen in mid-air while Rodolphus stared in disbelief at his glowing wife, his mouth wide open._

"_Close your mouth dear. You'll catch flies." Said Bellatrix leaning over the table and pressing a kiss to Rodolphus' lips. They only stopped kissing when Aden started banging his bowl on the table. Quickly finishing feeding Blake and then took them to Narcissa's who was as happy as ever to have her nephews._

_When he got home he found Bellatrix lounged on their bed, eating toffee pie and reading a book. Climbing onto the bed next to her he asked sweetly if he could have some of her pie. Bellatrix snapped at him but he kept pestering her until she gave in. Taking a large spoonful of the delicious pie she shoved it in his mouth, which shut him up._

_Soon enough Rodolphus was bugging her again. He was kissing her neck and shoulder then he quietly whispered, "I love you Bella."_

"_I love you to, now what do you want?" she murmured her voice drifting off into a moan as he sucked on her ear. He kept tormenting her until she gave up trying to read her book and made love to her husband instead._

The next image was Bellatrix holding a small baby wrapped in pink blankets. Ashanti Laura Lestrange was born 5th of September 1984.

Ashanti or Ash as everybody called her was very much a daddy's girl unlike her brothers who were definitely mummy's little angels. No Ashanti was daddy's little princess.

Rodolphus smiled fondly as he came across a picture of himself asleep, shirtless on his and Bella's bed, Ashanti was in a nappy and laid on his chest her head resting just where his heart lay, beating a steady lullaby for her.

It was almost 2 years later that Bellatrix danced through the manor doors,

_Rodolphus was sat in the nursery with his 3 children._

_Aden now 4 years old and looked a replica of his father aside from his nose. His hair was thick and a dark chestnut, his eyes were a deep brown, almost black, he had full lips and a button nose._

_Blake who was nearing 3 years of age had thick black hair, dark green eyes thanks to Rodolphus' mother and a pointed nose whereas his brother was rather tanned for a 4 year old; Blake was extremely pale like Bellatrix._

_Ashanti who was almost 2 years old was a replica of her mother, thick black curls, and high cheek bones, full, pouty lips that were an outstanding red and eyes the colour of melted chocolate. She would definitely be a heart-throb when she was older._

_Bellatrix walked into the nursery calmly but Rodolphus could tell she was bursting to say something, "How well do you think you can handle 4 kids?" she grinned._

_Once again Rodolphus was dumbfounded. Bellatrix was of course excited._

_By the time they were midway through her pregnancy she wished she wasn't pregnant._

"_This has really got to be the last one." Sighed Bellatrix as she and her husband lay facing each other in their bed. "I am really getting too old for this entire thing Rod."_

"_Nonsense. You're still the young vibrant girl I met when we first entered Hogwarts together _mia giosa_." Rodolphus said lovingly, rubbing her protruding abdomen gently as he watched her wince from a particularly vicious kick from the growing baby._

"_Yes but we already have more children than most Pureblood families."_

"_Because I can't keep my hands off my delectable wife." Drawled Rodolphus, lazily kissing her neck._

"_It's not your _hands _that are the problem." Bellatrix murmured in reply, giving him a wry grin._

On the 16th of March 1986 Brianna Marie Lestrange was born.

The first picture of her was taken with Rodolphus instead of Bellatrix as she was sleeping. The birth of Brianna was worse than the others she took 10 hours, as per usual Rodolphus wasn't allowed in the delivery room, so waited outside, pacing anxiously.

Looking through the pictures he saw one of Aden holding his baby sister and grinning down at her.

Another was of Rodolphus, once again shirtless and sprawled on his and Bella's bed. This time it was Bree laid on his chest sleeping peacefully whilst listening to his heartbeat. Ash was curled into her daddy's side, wearing her knickers only, her head rested on Rodolphus' shoulder and he had his arm curled round her protectively. Rodolphus shortened her name to Bree so he didn't have to use her whole name.

A year later Beau was born,

_The children were staying with Rodolphus' mother whilst he paced round the small room outside of the 'delivery room' as Narcissa called it. Narcissa was with Bellatrix now just like she had been for the first 4 births. Bella had been there for Draco's birth as well as the birth of Daniel who was a still born._

_He could hear screams coming from behind the closed door. He flinched slightly upon hearing them and he heard Lucius chuckle._

"_How can you be _chuckling_ at a time like this?" Rodolphus hissed._

"_Well considering Bellatrix has given birth to Aden, Blake, Ashanti and Brianna you'd think she'd be used to the pain by now, and that you would be used to waiting around for Narcissa to say you can go in."_

_Bellatrix who had over-heard them screamed, "You've never gone through child birth Lucius! It fucking _hurts_! Rodolphus Lestrange this is your entire fault! I am _never_ letting you near my body again!"_

_Rodolphus flinched back from the door opting instead to sit in a chair and bury his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair, Rodolphus wished there was something he could do to help his beautiful wife._

_Narcissa entered the room about an hour later telling him he could go in now. When he entered the room he was met with a very tired looking Bellatrix holding a miniature ball of blue blankets. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently wrapped an arm round her shoulders, letting her rest her head against him. Pressing a kiss to her temple Rodolphus said, "He's beautiful mia Bella. Do you know what to call him?"_

"_Beau. Beau Elliot Lestrange." _

"_Beautiful." He whispered._

There were assorted pictures of all his family most of them detailing Beau. There was a picture of just him and Bellatrix taken by Aden who was now 6.

Aden was growing rather fast and was determined to keep his hair shoulder length despite his mother's protests.

Blake who was now 5 kept his hair cropped and looked much like he did at the age of 3.

Ashanti had now gotten a bit taller and had hair midway down her back and was stunning for a 3 year old.

Brianna had sandy coloured hair that hung in little ringlets and chocolate eyes; she was now 1 and half.

Beau had black hair and dark brown eyes like his father.

Rodolphus looked down on the sixth baby scan fondly.

_It was nearing 9 at night and Bellatrix was just tucking the children in, Rodolphus poured two glasses of red wine and waited for his wife to come back downstairs._

_When he offered it to her she shook her head. Confused, Rodolphus asked why, she simply took his hands and placed them on a small but noticeable bump._

"_Again?"_

_Bellatrix just nodded and to his surprise tears began to well up in her eyes, "I'm not sure I can go through child birth again Rod. I'm just not sure I will cope."_

"_Oh mia Bella. You will cope, you're so strong." He murmured comfortingly, wrapping strong arms around his distressed wife. When they went to bed Rodolphus spent the entire night with his arms around Bella, whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

__

When little Charley Regulus Lestrange was born on the 14th of April 1989, he was obviously going to be mummy's little darling.

There were many pictures of Charley, Bellatrix and his brothers, there were less pictures of him with his sisters and even less with Rodolphus.

By time that he found out Bellatrix was pregnant again Rodolphus wasn't really as surprised as he used to be.

_Rodolphus looked and Bellatrix and knew immediately there was something she wasn't telling him, he arched an eyebrow at her and waited for an explanation._

_Bellatrix placed a hand on her stomach and he understood immediately, "You know if we keep popping babies like we are we will never be without children in the house." Rodolphus said quietly, gently touching his wife's abdomen where there seventh baby was housed._

_This pregnancy had been more a nightmare than ever, Bellatrix was very hormonal and when he tried to give her a hug the other day she started screaming at him._

_They argued for a few days until it came to a head when Bellatrix through a vase at him and cut just above his eye. Then after she saw the cut she broke down sobbing her heart out._

_After managing to calm his despairing wife he was asked by Aden and Blake what on earth was going on and when he told them they wouldn't speak to him for a week._

The pregnancy of this baby had been tough but they survived and Celine Sarah Lestrange was born on the 15th of June 1990.

Celine was a daddy's girl. So Rodolphus did as was custom with his daughter he slept shirtless with the newest addition on his chest and his other two either side of him. Celine wearing a nappy, Bree and Ash wearing just a pair of knickers.

There were many pictures of Celine with her brothers and sisters. The Lestrange family had now many, many pureblood witches and wizards.

Aden was 9 years old at the time, had shoulder length chestnut hair. He loved causing a stir in the house by running around naked until someone caught him.

Blake, who was 8 when Celine was born, kept his hair cropped and was always in the library reading.

Ashanti who was then 6 had waist length hair still curled into the corkscrew curls thanks to her mother, she loved playing with Brianna and dressing each other up in pretty dresses.

Brianna had sandy coloured hair that hung in little ringlets down to her shoulders and chocolate eyes; she was 4 at the time.

Beau who would have soon been approaching 3 had black hair that was quite long for his age and dark brown eyes like his father.

Charley who had turned 1 not so long before had, like Beau, sandy hair that and eyes the colour of melted chocolate.

_When they found out Bellatrix was pregnant again, this time with twins Rodolphus wasn't happy._

"_What's the matter Rod?" asked Bellatrix as she watched her husband pace._

"_I think someone thought we were getting too good at the whole parenting thing and had to spring twins on us. Well think, Aden is 12 and in his second year at Hogwarts. Blake is 11 and in first year. Ashanti will be going in 2 years. Brianna is 7. Beau is 6 and Charley is 4. Plus little Celine is 3. By the time these two go off to Hogwarts we could be Grandparents."_

_Bellatrix squeaked and Rodolphus gave her a soft smile, then a house-elf appeared, "Bubbles is sorry Mistress and Master but Mistress' sister is here. Mistress Malfoy said was urgent."_

_Bellatrix brow crinkled in confusion, "Send her through."_

_Bellatrix stood with help from Rodolphus. Narcissa came rushing out; when she saw her older sister she threw herself at her and buried her face in Bellatrix's shoulder. Bellatrix wrapped her arms round her little sister, "What's the matter?"_

"_It's L-Lucius. He ch-cheated on m-me." Narcissa sobbed. Bellatrix looked horrified and was frozen on the spot, looking at his wife Rodolphus recognised that she wouldn't be able to hold Narcissa up much longer. Quietly he stepped forward and unlinked her arms from Bella's neck, gently he transferred them to himself, wrapping his arms around his sister-in-law he tried to comfort her. Although Narcissa recognised that she had been moved she accepted his comfort._

"_You can stay here tonight Cissa." He murmured quietly looking at Bellatrix's expression it was a mix between anger, stress and something he couldn't quite place._

"_Go get comfy in one of the spare rooms Cissy, or you can go see your nieces and nephews." Bellatrix said forcing a smile onto her face. Narcissa nodded sorting herself out so she didn't look like she had been crying; kissing her sister's cheek she left the room._

_Bellatrix let out an angry huff and wrapped her arms round her husband letting her head rest on his chest. Rodolphus let his arms curl around her and ran his fingers through her hair, it was a simple gesture but Rodolphus knew that it calmed his wife immensely._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Narcissa had been living at Lestrange manor for a week now; she had near enough forgotten her husband's betrayal by taking care of her nieces and nephews._

_Narcissa was currently playing with Celine in the library when Lucius came storming in Bellatrix and Rodolphus hot on his heels._

"_I want you home Narcissa now." He snapped. Narcissa stood from her place in a chair cradling little Celine closer._

"_No Lucius. You should have been faithful to me. You promised on the day we married to always be faithful, that didn't last did it?"_

"_You were supposed to be at home. Not, snooping around." Lucius hissed stalking forward. Rodolphus and Bellatrix moved to Narcissa's side._

"_Get out of my home Lucius." Bellatrix spat, Lucius spun and back-handed Bellatrix across the face. She wasn't expecting it so fell to the ground. When he saw Bella and what Lucius had done, Rodolphus saw red._

_Rodolphus was a great deal taller than Lucius and was very threatening, especially now. Lurching forward he grabbed Lucius by the throat and held him against the wall, suspended in the air. Giving Lucius a good punch in the stomach he whispered, "That was for Cissa." Giving him another he hissed, "That was for Draco." And another, "That was for my children." Punching him again he muttered, "That was for me. And this, this is for Bellatrix." Smashing him as hard as he could in the stomach. Dropping Lucius to the floor in a crumpled heap he turned to his wife, wrapping her in an embrace and burying his face in her hair, Narcissa used her wand to bind Lucius in ropes then left the room._

"_Are you okay?" he whispered, he felt Bella nod against his shoulder. He wasn't sure he could talk much louder, he felt Bellatrix's hands rub up and down his back soothingly._

By time Bella gave birth, Lucius and Narcissa sorted everything out and went back home.

On the 21st of August 1993 Oscar Drew Lestrange and Mia Cher Lestrange were welcomed into the world.

Looking through the pictures he came across another of him and his girls asleep. There were loads of pictures. At the back of the book there was a family picture, none of them were posing. This was taken this year, 1996.

Rodolphus had Celine on his shoulders; next to him was Aden who had Brianna on his back. Bellatrix stood next to Blake with her arm resting on his head, as a joke, on her hip was Oscar; Blake had and arm round Ashanti's shoulders and Ashanti was holding Mia. Knelt in front was Beau hugging Charley. There was a piece of paper on the back with a letter from the children addressed to Bella and Rodolphus.

It read,

**Dear mum and dad,**

**We love you so very much and you are the best parents anybody could ever ask for.**

**All our love,**

**Aden, Blake, Ashanti, Brianna, Beau, Charley, Celine, Oscar and Mia xxxxxxx**

Such an innocent letter but it made Rodolphus realise just how far he and Bellatrix had come, raising 9 children.

"Despite you saying you can't wait for them to move out, you would hate it if they left." Said a quiet voice at his ear, turning his head, Rodolphus came face to face with his wife's chocolate eyes. He gave a sweet smile and pulled his wife to sit sideways on his lap.

Letting his head rest on her shoulder, Bellatrix played with her husband shoulder length hair and muttered, "Don't even think about saying we should have more children. Going through god knows how many hours of labour to have those nine was enough for me."

Rodolphus chuckled and nuzzled his head into her neck. They heard the door creak and saw 6 year old Celine trot inside. Seeing her father, Celine's face lit up and she bounced over to her parents, sitting on her mums lap but leaning back against her daddy.

"Mummy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes baby?" said Bellatrix looking over at Celine, brushing a few stray chestnut curls from her daughters face.

"You love me right?" she asked fearfully.

Bellatrix looked horrified that her daughter would ask something like that, but she quickly composed herself, "Of course I do baby. You're my little Celine, my little darling." She cooed.

"Good." Said Celine, reaching up and hugging her mother.

"Come one baby. Let's go make a cake for pudding tonight." Said Bellatrix pushing herself out of her husband's lap. Rodolphus winked at them; looking down at the photo album he stood and put it away.


End file.
